Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the technical field of display, and particularly, to a dual view field display panel and a dual view field display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an existing dual view field display technique, gratings (in cell BM gratings) are manufactured within a liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display, and it adopts a multilayer micro grating structure. In other words, the multilayer micro grating structure is made between a glass substrate and a pixel unit within a display cell. The dual view field display panel with the micro grating structure can not only reduce the process difficulty for manufacturing the dual view field display panel, can but also effectively control an angle at which light rays are transmitted.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view for showing a structure of a dual view field display panel with the micro grating structure in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the dual view field display panel includes a first substrate 101 and a second substrate 102 arranged opposite to each other, and it also includes first display regions 103 and second display regions 104 alternatively arranged. The first display region 103 can only be seen from a first view field and the second display region 104 can only be seen from a second view field. Specifically, a grating structure is provided on one side of the first substrate 101 facing the second substrate 102, and first display units 105 corresponding to the first display regions 103 and second display units 106 corresponding to the second display regions 104 are provided between such grating structure and the second substrate 102. As shown in FIG. 1, the grating structure includes two light shielding layers 107, 108, which are spaced apart from each other by a transparent spacer layer 109. Further, a first light shielding layer 107 includes a plurality of first light transmission areas 1071 and a plurality of first light shielding units 1072 arranged to be spaced apart, and similarly, a second light shielding layer 108 includes a plurality of second light transmission areas 1081 and a plurality of second light shielding units 1082 arranged to be spaced apart. In addition, the first light shielding layer 107 and the second light shielding layer 108 respectively may further include first spacing light shielding units 1073 and second spacing light shielding units 1083 located at a spacing area between respective two adjacent display units.
However, the dual view field display panel with the micro grating structure in the prior art has a lower aperture opening ratio than a conventional display. Therefore, there is one problem on how to improve a utilization rate of backlights. Further, there is still a problem in the prior art on how to simplify manufacturing process of the dual view field display panel.